<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Creed or My Heart by LimitedBrainCells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899942">My Creed or My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells'>LimitedBrainCells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din's love is captured, Din must get his heart back before it breaks. </p><p> </p><p>-Chapter 1= Fem Reader (She/Her)<br/>-Chapter 2= Male Reader (He/Him)<br/>-Chapter 3= Gender Neutral Reader (They/Them)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Creed or My Heart. (Fem Reader (She/Her))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din stood heart in his throat and head pounding inside his helmet. This was his fault, this was his doing, his failure.  Din Djarin had failed when it should not have been possible to fail, he had let his cyar'ika get captured by the empire and he hadn’t even got to say goodbye. As every day passed the knot in his stomach got bigger and the dark circles under his eyes grew. </p><p> </p><p>Din was a mess, tear streaks stained his cheeks and his hands shook every time he reached out to grab the jacket that had been left on her cockpit chair.  It smelled like her, it smelt like her perfume, like her shampoo and Din held it to him as he cried in their bed.</p><p> </p><p>The hallowing screams still echoed in his head and he saw the fear that flashed in her eyes before she was knocked unconscious. He loved her, oh god he loved her and yet he had never told her, now he might never get the chance. Din’s helmet sat on his bed, a reminder of the creed he had failed to uphold. He has failed to protect her, his promise to her had been broken, what warrior was he if he could not keep a simple promise of safety.</p><p> </p><p>Din had been plotting and planning, holo maps and images were displayed above the console of the crest, weapons cleaned and checked, his armour polished to perfection and the only thing he wanted was his cyar'ika back in his arms.  He wanted his heart back in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>If Din had found her dead he would have felt his rip out of chest, he would have died on the spot, a mere shell of a man moving forward in life. He did not however find her dead, he found her safe and okay. There was not a scratch on her body and she ran towards him as he stood at the door to her cell.</p><p> </p><p>Din’s heart beat faster as he embraced her, as he embraced his heart. They hadn’t touched her, they hadn’t managed to get to Gideons ship, they were stopped before they could, he had won.</p><p> </p><p>God he loved this woman and he would remind her everyday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Creed or My Heart (Male reader (He/Him))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Din stood heart in his throat and head pounding inside his helmet. This was his fault, this was his doing, his failure.  Din Djarin had failed when it should not have been possible to fail, he had let his cyar'ika get captured by the empire and he hadn’t even got to say goodbye. As every day passed the knot in his stomach got bigger and the dark circles under his eyes grew. </p><p> </p><p>Din was a mess, tear streaks stained his cheeks and his hands shook every time he reached out to grab the jacket that had been left on his cockpit chair.  It smelled like him, it smelt like his cologne, like his shampoo and Din held it to him as he cried in their bed.</p><p> </p><p>The hallowing screams still echoed in his head and he saw the fear that flashed in his eyes before he was knocked unconscious. He loved him, oh god he loved him and yet he had never told him, now he might never get the chance. Din’s helmet sat on his bed, a reminder of the creed he had failed to uphold. He has failed to protect him, his promise to him had been broken, what warrior was he if he could not keep a simple promise of safety.</p><p> </p><p>Din had been plotting and planning, holo maps and images were displayed above the console of the crest, weapons cleaned and checked, his armour polished to perfection and the only thing he wanted was his cyar'ika back in his arms.  He wanted his heart back in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>If Din had found him dead he would have felt his rip out of chest, he would have died on the spot, a mere shell of a man moving forward in life. He did not however find him dead, he found him safe and okay. There was not a scratch on his body and he ran towards him as Din stood at the door to his cell.</p><p> </p><p>Din’s heart beat faster as he embraced him, as he embraced his heart. They hadn’t touched him, they hadn’t managed to get to Gideons ship, they were stopped before they could, he had won.</p><p> </p><p>God he loved this man and he would remind him every day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Creed or My Heart (Gender Neutral Reader (They/Them))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din stood heart in his throat and head pounding inside his helmet. This was his fault, this was his doing, his failure.  Din Djarin had failed when it should not have been possible to fail, he had let his cyar'ika get captured by the empire and he hadn’t even got to say goodbye. As every day passed the knot in his stomach got bigger and the dark circles under his eyes grew. </p><p> </p><p>Din was a mess, tear streaks stained his cheeks and his hands shook every time he reached out to grab the jacket that had been left on their cockpit chair.  It smelled like them, it smelt like their cologne/perfume, like their shampoo and Din held it to him as he cried in their shared bed.</p><p> </p><p>The hallowing screams still echoed in his head and he saw the fear that flashed in their eyes before they was knocked unconscious. He loved them, oh god he loved them and yet he had never told them, now he might never get the chance. Din’s helmet sat on his bed, a reminder of the creed he had failed to uphold. He has failed to protect them, his promise to them had been broken, what warrior was he if he could not keep a simple promise of safety.</p><p> </p><p>Din had been plotting and planning, holo maps and images were displayed above the console of the crest, weapons cleaned and checked, his armour polished to perfection and the only thing he wanted was his cyar'ika back in his arms.  He wanted his heart back in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>If Din had found them dead he would have felt his rip out of chest, he would have died on the spot, a mere shell of a man moving forward in life. He did not however find them dead, he found them safe and okay. There was not a scratch on their body and they ran towards him as Din stood at the door to their cell.</p><p> </p><p>Din’s heart beat faster as he embraced them, as he embraced his heart. The Empire hadn’t touched them, they hadn’t managed to get to Gideons ship, they were stopped before they could, he had won.</p><p> </p><p>God he loved Y/N and he would remind them every day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>